


Welcome Back

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Director Daisy Johnson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Romance, Sappy, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Future Fic: Daisy welcomes Phil home after a trip.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> I was struggling to get comfortable to sleep on Sunday night - and then this hit me.

Daisy lies prone in a loose-limbed sprawl in the middle of their bed, and Coulson can't restrain a fond smile at the sight of her, even though she's left him almost no space in which to lie. She doesn't stir as he strips off his clothes and pulls on a worn SHIELD tee, sweatpants, and a sweater, and he thinks about how busy she's been during the last few weeks as she gets to grips with her new role as Director of SHIELD. It's enough to wear out anyone, even Daisy with her Inhuman stamina.

He settles on the edge of the bed, then carefully lifts Daisy's right arm and eases himself further towards her, lowering her arm so that it's resting across his torso.

"Phil?" she murmurs without opening her eyes.

"Yeah," he whispers.

She mumbles something indistinct, then draws his body closer to hers, shifting so that she can rest her head on his chest. Then she grunts, rolls onto her side, and opens her eyes.

"Sorry, love," he says softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'s'okay," she says. "C'mere." She slides her arm around his neck and draws his head down for a kiss. It's slow and easy and utterly perfect, he thinks, her mouth's warm and gentle, yet somehow very possessive – no one's ever kissed him the way Daisy does.

"Go back to sleep," he whispers.

"'m'awake now," she tells him – although she sounds at least half asleep still to him. He doesn't argue, however, he simply allows her to kiss him, kissing her back as gently as he can. She gets him to lie flat on his back again, positioning herself so that she's lying on her side on his right. She places her right palm flat over his heart, then leans down to kiss him again: it's a little more demanding this time, and he feels a familiar tingle of warmth and pleasure spreading through his limbs.

"Daisy." His voice sounds thick with desire to his own ears, and judging by the smirk she's giving him, she hears the same thing, or maybe she reads it in his vibrations, he's not sure. She lifts her right leg and drapes it across his, her sex close to his crotch, then she kisses him again, this time with a hint of teeth, and he moans quietly as he feels a familiar throb of want pulse through his body.

"Did you miss me?" she asks, pressing her sex more firmly against his burgeoning erection so that he can feel the warmth between her thighs.

"I always do," he tells her. Which is perfectly true. Even before they became lovers he missed her when they were apart: she's his right hand woman, his better half, and – 

"Phil." Daisy's quiet voice, tinged with amusement, draws him back out of his thoughts, and he focuses his attention to see she's smiling fondly at him. "You were getting all corny, weren't you?" she teases.

He rolls his eyes, and she laughs softly, then slips her arms around him, cuddling him. "It's okay, Phil," she says as he wraps his arms around her in return. "I don't mind you being corny and romantic, you know that."

Which is perfectly true – but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing – although Daisy never behaves as if she finds his corny romanticism embarrassing.

"C'mere," she says again, and shifts her body so that she's lying on top of him, and he moans softly, his desire rising up again at her familiar weight on him. She presses her lips to the side of his neck, then whispers in his ear, "So, Agent Coulson, wanna fuck?"

"Daisy." He groans her name as she rocks gently against him.

"Is that a 'yes'?" she teases.

"Yes," he gasps.

"Good boy."

They don't undress – it's a bit too chilly for that – they just ease their sweatpants down as far as their knees so that she can ease his condom-covered prick into her slick heat. 

"That's nice," she murmurs, and rocks her hips a bit, and he murmurs an agreement as he slides his left hand down her back to cup her buttock, while his right arm wraps across her lower back to hold her steady. 

It feels like the gentlest, slowest love-making they've ever shared, but Phil doesn't care – it just feels good: he's been away for the past ten days, on a mission in Europe, and he's missed her desperately – and not just because of the sex.

She rides him slowly and carefully to a shuddering climax, then comes herself moments later, her inner walls tightening around his still pulsing cock, drawing out his orgasm with her own.

"Welcome back, Phil," she murmurs and gives him a quick, soft kiss.

"Thank you," he says, and kisses her back, before helping her to straighten herself out, then tugging up his own sweatpants.

She draws the bedcovers back up from where they'd been disarranged, and settles down to sleep again, her left cheek resting on his right shoulder, and her right palm flat pressed to his heart.

"Goodnight," she mumbles.

"Night Daisy." This is the very best kind of welcome home he thinks as sleep steals up on him.


End file.
